


Noches de Niebla.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Nadalandia [3]
Category: Tierra de Nada (Insanejournal RPG)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Bod/Sieh, prompt: sabor.





	Noches de Niebla.

Bod deja la ventana abierta para él. Es un gesto innecesario (podría entrar de cualquier manera) pero Sieh agradece la cortesía por lo que es (una invitación) y lo que significa ('quiero que estés aquí'). Así que como gato entra por la ventana, cuidadoso con el escritorio de Bod y su miríada de apuntes y estudios que, en su mundo, está seguro, harían a Bod parte de los escribas. 

No es un pensamiento feliz, así que lo deshecha de inmediato, porque nada ni nadie puro o gentil o inocentemente curioso, nadie que quisiera saber sólo por saber y no con un afán de avaricia, nadie como Bod habría podido seguir siendo él en manos de los Arameri. 

Pero Bod _es_ curioso de una manera que resuena dentro de Sieh y sus dominios en lo que tenga que ver con la infancia. Quizá por su familia, quizá por haber crecido alejado de humanos, pero Bod sigue observando al mundo con la maravilla de un niño y su querer saber cómo y porqué y cuándo son las cosas son simplemente para saberlas. A pesar de que es un adolescente y que los vestigios de su infancia deberían estarse acabando, hay muchas notas que siguen sabiendo frescas como lluvia de verano, cómo una guerra de pelotas de nieve, como risa y travesuras. 

Sieh brinca con cuidado sobre la cama de Bod, apenas lo suficiente para que Bod se remueva como para hacerle espacio, y es casi menos de un pensamiento ocupar su cuerpo adolescente antes de acostarse junto a él. 

Por una de las pocas veces desde que lo conoce, Bod todavía está en manos de Nsana, perdido en sueños que no está controlando: no es común esto. Aunque duerme, y sueña, su habilidad con las ilusiones, con su Miedo y Terror y su caminar en sueños hace que él mismo maneje sus sueños como pocos humanos lo hacen y oh, Nsa debe de *odiar* eso con todo su corazón, pero también sabe que Nsa es generoso y a pesar de la afronta que, sin querer, sin saber, Bod comete generalmente contra el dios de los sueños, no le causa pesadillas. Bod sueña tranquilo en su melancolía y Sieh asume que sueña con familia y su mundo, pero luego hay risas y travesura y -- oh, maelstrom. En él. Sueña con él. En las emociones que le hace sentir. Risa y compañerismo y travesura y encanto y--

No está en su naturaleza resistir tentaciones. No estando ahí ofrecidas libremente. Aún viniendo de un mortal. 

Sieh se mueve con suavidad, presionando sus labios contra Bod despacio, sólo pensando en probarlo un poco-- casi puede sentir los recuerdos de Bod, la infancia soñada de la que él mismo habla, para ir más profundo. Ahí la amargura de la soledad que ya sabe, algo nuevo que sin embargo echó raíces profundo en un alma dulce como duraznos en mayo. 

Pero aún en sueños, aún con todo, Bod responde a su beso y ahí, todavía dormido puede probarlo-- cálido como un día entre verano y otoño, flexible y gentil pero oh, la fuerza que se esconde ahí, algo casi imposible de romper. Bod nunca sería una roca inflexible pero sí un río, juguetón y tranquilo en días brillantes pero terrible en tormentas, ahí su curiosidad, brillante como rayo de luna, y ahí la esencia de Bod, sútil como neblina al amanecer, distorsionando todo un poco, envolviéndolo en misterio.

Sieh se separa con un suspiro tembloroso, Bod parpadeando despacio, aún atrapado en los sueños de Nsa, en lo que pudo haber probado en su propia esencia, en tratar de decidir qué es verdad, que es un sueño, que es algo más.

\- De Yeine definitivamente. - murmura despacio, acariciando la mejilla de Bod, y aunque ya estaba casi seguro de su sospecha, hay algo de duelo ahí, pensando en Bod preguntándole si no podía ser de él, en que le hubiera gustado--

\- ¿Sieh? - Bod, finalmente lo suficientemente despierto para poder enfocar en él, frunce un poco el ceño para tratar de verlo. - ¿Estás bien?

No es una pregunta que quiera responder, no aún. Lo hará, si Bod insiste, porque lealtad se paga con lealtad, pero por eso mismo sabe que Bod no lo hará. Y por eso es más sencillo transformarse en niño otra vez. - ¿Me contarías una historia?

Bod bosteza, estirándose, y aunque prefiere acurrucarse con mujeres, también es bueno hacerlo con alguien que genuinamente te estima, así que lo hace, su cabeza contra el estómago de Bod, y aunque no es el gato, Bod pasa sus dedos por su cabello y empieza a contarle de su infancia, de su vida, y Sieh puede enfocarse en eso y no en cosas que incluso un dios no puede cambiar.


End file.
